A Cousin's Fun Time (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Cousin's Fun Time. One day, Princess Yuna and her friends were ready to spend their time with some of their own cousins. Princess Yuna: I can hardly wait for this year's cousin day festival! Princess Solarna: Let's forget spending sometime with Sharon, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I know, Solarna. Princess Luna: You girls have fun now! Princess Yuna: See you later, Mama. So, They said their goodbyes to their folks and head off. On the Sea Ship Atlantis, Yuna couldn't believe her own eyes. Princess Yuna: Whoa. That was... fantastic! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You like it? We had a lot of help from Professor Ludwig and Gyro. Grubber: And we've got a lot of snacks and drinks refreshments too. (drinking Purple Flurp) Lightning McQueen: Wow. (reading) "Mighty Bus". Grubber: (burps) It's a new nickname we made up ourselves. Snowdrop: I notice something inside. Nyx: What's that? Soon, The Mighty Bus was about ready for take off. Princess Yuna: (puts her seat belts on) I'm ready. Then, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard were here. Unikitty: Hi, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Hello, Unikitty. Dipper Pines: What're you guys doing here? Unikitty: Lloyd invited us, We're gonna have so much fun. Puppycorn: Yeah, We have seen you on TV. You guys are awesome! Especially, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper and their friends. When they arrived at the Carny Carnival, Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon were looking for ward to spend their time with Yuna and Snowdrop. Princess Solarna: Isn't this exciting, Sharon. Just you me, Yuna and Snowdrop. Princess Sharon: You said it. Hurricane Cloud: Hey, Cuz. Ya excited about the best cousin time? Thunder Spectrum: You bet I am, Hurricane Cloud. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Alright, Everypony. Remember to stay close to each other, And have fun. Princess Flurry Heart: We will. So, They took off with enough bits for tickets. Just then, Yuna met with some familiar faces from the School of Friendship during childhood. Princess Yuna: I can't believe it! Sandbar: Well, Look who's the new student to the School of Friendship? Silver Stream: It is so good to finally meet you, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Sandbar, Gallus, Silver Stream, Ocellus, Yona, Smolder, It is so nice to meet you guys too. Yona: Yak is honored to meet daughter of Princess Luna. Gallus: Yeah, The chip off the old moon princess. Smolder: So, Yuna. Bet you and your friends could use some new teachers at your School of Friendship. Princess Yuna: Would I!? Ocellus: Yes. Yuna humbly excepted their offer, She was only thrilled to meet them at last. Later, She and her friends were enjoying the Bumper Cars. Princess Sharon: (bumping into Solarna) Gotcha! As for Yuna, She and Snowdrop got her back. Princess Yuna: Back at ya, Cuz! Snowdrop: Yes! Then, Gallus gets the bump on them next. Gallus: Bumped ya, Didn't I!? Princess Twila: Go, Gallus! Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Yeah! As Golden Scissors and Bronze Bracelet were getting lower points, Yuna and Flurry Heart had the most points. Later, Grubber then took them to see Pharynx. Grubber: Here we are. Dipper Pines: Pharynx, You're the fortune teller? Pharynx: Yep. I'm the fortune teller alright. Dusty Crophopper: Wow. This should be amazing. Pharynx: In that case, Dusty, Why don't you be the first to see your fortune? Dusty Crophopper: Okay. So, Pharynx begins telling Dusty's fortune. Pharynx: Look at the future. Dusty Crophopper: Holy smokes! As Dusty looked into his future, He along with Pedro were the greatest famous air racers in the world. On the other hand, Yuna would become the greatest heroine since the Pillars of Old Equestria, Twilight Sparkle and her friends along with their apprentices. Pharynx: So, What'd you think, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: That was awesome! Jules Brown: Remarkable. Verne Brown: That's so cool! So, Yuna left a tip for Pharynx as she and her friends took off. As Jules and Verne were next, Vanellope was having a fun time at the carnival. Vanellope von Schweetz: Isn't this great or what, Gosalyn!? Gosalyn Mallard: It sure is, Vanellope, Especially with all the new stuffed toys to win! Vanellope von Schweetz: Yeah. So, They go into all kinds of rides. Soon, Yuna and her friends found the funhouse. Princess Yuna: Wow! This is so amazing. Dipper Pines: Look at me. I'm tall. Webby Vanderquack: And I'm short. With that measured, They all went inside the funhouse for some fun. As for Unikitty and Puppycorn, They do some brother and sister time together. Unikitty: Come on, Little bro. The games awaits! Puppycorn: Right behind ya, Big sis! Unikitty: Last one to rollercoaster is a rotten egg! So, They raced to the rollercoaster. Meanwhile, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon witnessed the Strength Meter. Princess Yuna: Wow, the Strength Meter. Iron Will: Step right up, Folks! Iron Will is offering a chance of a lifetime to ring the bell of this very Strength Meter! So, Which of you are ready to take that chance!? Princess Yuna: I'll have a go, Iron Will! Iron Will: Alright then, Princess Yuna, Give it all you got! With one hit with the hammer, She was able to ring the bell as it gone out of the top. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Does that ring a bell? Iron Will: Whoa. You're so strong, Yuna! So, Yuna was bestowed a new stuffed owl. Later, They came to a Dunk the Fox. Nyx: Wow, Dunk the Fox, This should be good. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You go first, Nyx. But as she threw it, She missed. Nyx: Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225